Sin Of Darkness
by The Angels Crimson Tears
Summary: AU: Harry Potter is shunned from the wizarding world after the death of Ginny Weasley... Just how far will he go to keep the new acceptence of his father... Dark Harry fic... but not truly evil... pre PoA


Chapter 1:

Harry stood their unblinking staring at his reflection in the cracked mirror. What had caused him to come this far? Become this twisted? Harry continued to stare at his cold emerald eyes, his blank pale face. His hair had grown longer and become tame. It was pulled back into a low ponytail. His eye sight had been corrected. It was something his father had insisted upon.

"I hate you," Harry whispered scathingly at the boy staring back in the mirror.

A knock came to the door, "Young master, they have broken through your father's defenses they are coming to seize you, you must-"

A flash of green could have been seen through the cracks in the bathroom door, but Harry never saw it. He just continued to stare at his reflection.

"Harry, open up... we know you're in there!" A voice shouted through the door, Harry thought absentmindedly that it sounded alot like Dumbledore.

A crack was heard the door was blasted open it was then Harry turned from his spot gazing in the mirror. To see the highly talked of Order of the Pheonix wands out and pointing at him. He started laughing, it sounded cold, and bitter. Dumbledore lowered his wand, he was one of the few who didn't have the look of shock upon their face.

"Harry," he spoke almost soothingly, "Will you come with us? We will not harm you."

Harry stopped laughing a small amount of mirth was aparent in his blank eyes. He nodded and followed the old man out. Inwardly amused at the looks of disbelief on many of the Order's face. He let his mind wandered as he was transported to Hogwarts wondering, what his father would do when his son was found missing. He grinned, gathering frightened stares from many surrouding him. He was happy that he would not be there when his father was told. Harry also almost felt bad for the ones who would die.

Harry was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as Dumbledore asked him to sit. He glanced around and saw that he was in the Headmaster's Office. He saw a red plush chair and sat down on it. Grimacing at the unfamilar comfort.

Dumbledore sat down on the other side of the desk, and smiled gently at Harry. Harry didn't know what to think as he asked polietly for the Order members to leave.

"Well Harry, my dear boy, how old are you now?" Dumbledore talked as though talking to a long lost friend.

"I'm fourteen, Albus, its been two years." Dumbledore was surprised at how distant and cold Harry's voice was. He inwardly frowned. The Minister should have never warrented the boy's arrest he was hardly 12 back then.

Dumbledore spoke cheerily, "Yes, I know. Harry I want to apologize for all that you have been through. It was not your fault Ginny was killed, but Voldemort's. He led you all into the forest."

Harry sighed, "Albus, cut the crap. You know as well as I do the Ministry is sending people to aprehend me, as we speak. It does not matter that it was not my fault. I excepted Voldemort's offer I am now his son and heir. You know that, so why must you continue with the pleasentrys."

Dumbledore's smile vanished, and he wearily spoke, "You are far to old for your years. And, it is my fault. You deserved better Harry, I should have fought the Ministry harder. I should have had you put into hiding."

"It wouldnt have mattered, my own godfather didn't believe I was innocent." Harry spoke bitterly, "Stop putting the blame on yourself, old man. The fault lies with me and me alone."

"You don't have to stay with Voldemort, Harry. I know you hate him. I can see it in your eyes."

Harry laughed cynically," I don't hate him. He took me in when others would have spit in my face. He gave me something I have wanted more than anything in the world, a family. Yes I do hate someone. I hate myself, for loving him." Harry stared at Dumbledore hard, "He is my father, and I have done many things he as asked, and more. Do I regret it? Yes Albus, I do. Yet, I cannot have seen my life without him."

"Harry, this is not you. You do not like killing."

"Everyone begins as someone else. My own relatives hated me. They abused me. Even when I was supposedly good. I was never good enough for their eyes. Now I have become one with darkness. Though I will never become evil."

"As I have said you know more than one so young should." Dumbledore shook his head. "Do not condem the world for the misdeeds of your relatives. Put the past behind you. I could give you a new identity, Harry. You could start life a new. How about that?" Dumbledore looked hopeful.

Harry shook his head, "I have done horrible things... in the name of a cause that was never my own. I have done them not you. I will reap what I have sowed, Albus. It was not my relatives who caused me to condem the world. It was the world itself, who has brought about its own destruction." Harry turned and walked to the window. He stared out it, turned and smiled at Dumbledore. "And, Albus, I forgive you."

Dumbledore was about to reply when Harry raised his arm and a snake sprang from underneath the sleeve of the cloak. Dumbledore had not time to react the snake wrapped itself painfully tight around the Headmaster. Choking off his breath. The snake opened it's mouth and Dumbledore's eyes pleaded with Harry's. Harry turned away as the snake let loose its painful bite. Dumbledore died slowly of the venom. Harry kicked open the window, and watched his magicikind snake disappear. He looked back into Dumbledore's now unseeing blue eyes.

He softly whispered, "I hope you someday will forgive me." He then jumped to the closest tree and made his way stealthly to the Hogwarts gates. He then apparted back, to his father.

The Ministry was shocked to find Albus Dumbledore. The greatest wizard of their time. Dead by the hand of what would seem to be a fourteen year old boy and his snake. The Minister of Magic's face turned red at the news, "Send out every Auror we have. He must be caught and punished at all costs."

The Minister was too late. Harry was already back at the Death Eater camp. Grimacing as he heard the painful screams coming from his father's room. He knocked three times. Then proceeded to walk in without a second thought. He saw Kingsley Shacklebolt writhering on the ground in pain. His father glanced up from his enjoyment of the Auror's screams and was surprised to see his son. He immediatly ended the curse and sent him and the other Death Eaters in the room away.

"Now, that wasn't because of little old me?" Harry grinned.

Voldemort smirked, "You think you too highly of yourself."

"Not hardly."

Voldemort's smirk vanished, "Come here."

Harry obeyed, and stuck out his arms. It was their ritual almost. Voldemort lifted up his young heir's sleeves and saw many scars. Looking to see if any were new. He was satisfied. The boy had not harmed himself as of late.

"Suprised." Harry spoke teasingly, "You act as if I have no control."

"You never do. Especially if there is food infront of you."

Harry laughed, "Yes, but I learned that from, Draco."

Voldemort stared at Harry. Thinking of how far he'd grown. And, how much the Dark Lord had come to treasure his presence. When he was with Harry, he almost forgot he was a mass murderer. And, Harry almost forgot he was betraying his friends, and parents. Every moment he just sat here and joked with the suppposedly evil Dark Lord.

"What?" Harry asked, "Do I have food in my teeth?"

Voldemort shook his head, "So tell me. How did your run in with the Order go?"

Harry sighed, "Dumbledore's dead."

Voldemorts eyes light up, "You killed him?"

Harry nodded.

Voldemort patted him on the back. "Good job, Harry."

Harry felt tears pool on the edge of his eyes. How could he have killed the only man to believe he was innocent? Just how could he? Voldemort saw the change in his young charge, and pulled him into an embrace. Rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Shhh, it's alright, my little snake. I'm proud of you, my son."

Harry just relaxed in his father's embrace feeling a warmth erupt in his heart. For a small fraction in time both of them, felt at peace...

For a small fraction at least...

* * *

AN: I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER... I know my grammer and spelling are horrid so please.. I do not need a ton of reviews telling me how bad it was... also Harry and Voldemort's relationship is strickly parent/son... also.. read and review or I do not update... 

_**Quick be silent,  
you're never to tell,  
about your experience,  
caged in hell,  
and if by chance,  
the secret escapes,  
you better try,  
and erase your mistake,  
for they will know,  
and they will kill,  
for all you are,  
is nothing to lose,  
believing that good,  
will win the fight,  
eclipse of light,  
a horrid fright,  
and all that's left,  
is darkness in the night...**_


End file.
